Character x Male reader
by Resiliency6
Summary: Un recueil de plusieurs histoire Male!Reader sur plusieurs fandoms différents (Hetalia, Harry Potter, X-men, Creepypasta...). YAOI !
1. Romano x Male Reader

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je commence aujourd'hui un projet que j'ai depuis un an exactement. Depuis des mois, j'écris des fic Character x Male!Reader que je comptais traduire en anglais et poster sur Deviantart, sauf qu'il faudrait que je trouve un traducteur/traductrice car je ne suis pas encore très douée. Cependant, je souhaitais aussi les poster en VO sur .**

 **Je préviens, il s'agit bien d'un Male!Reader, donc de yaoi, je ne supporte toujours pas de faire des fics hétéros (Je crois que ça me dégoûte. Voila ce qui arrive à passer trop de temps dans le yaoi...). Si vous êtes une fille, bah... donnez-vous un prénom masculin que vous aimez bien.**

 **Il y aurait plusieurs fandoms : Hetalia, Creepypasta, Assassin's Creed, Five Nights at Freddy's, X-men... Ceux-là sont ceux dont j'ai déjà écrit des fics. Evidemment, si vous avez des propositions, faites-les moi savoir et je les écrirais peut-être si ça m'intéresse.**

 ** _Pour info :_ (M/n) : Nom masculin**

 **(H/c) : couleur des cheveux**

 **(E/c) : couleur des yeux**

* * *

Happy birthday ~ Romano x Male!Reader (Hetalia)

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de l'anniversaire de Lovino et son frère jumeau, Feliciano. (M/n) avait déjà trouvé un cadeau pour le cadet, ne manquait plus que pour l'aîné, qui était aussi son petit-ami. Et tout le monde savait à quel point Lovino était difficile. Si c'était un cadeau trop nul, il se mettait à bouder en affirmant que personne ne l'aimait, et lorsque c'était trop cher, il hurlait qu'il ne valait pas un aussi beau cadeau et qu'il fallait faire attention à l'argent dépensé. Bref, pour satisfaire le jeune homme, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ainsi, (M/n) avait décidé de faire ni dans le trop bas de gamme, ni dans le superflu. Le lendemain se tiendrait une petite fête préparée chez Antonio qui devait durer jusqu'en soirée. Du coup, (M/n) avait déjà planifié leur soirée. Il rentrerait un peu plus tôt que prévu, prétendant se sentir mal, pour aller chercher le plat commandé chez le traiteur. Puis, tout en laissant cuire le repas, il préparerait la table, la salle de bains et la chambre d'une ambiance romantique. La fin se terminerait sur un lit couvert de pétales de rose. Juste après, il lui offrirait une splendide montre, juste dans ses moyens. Tout devait être parfait pour cette soirée.

…

Le lendemain, tous se réunirent chez Antonio. Il y avait Francis, et Gilbert pour que le Bad Touch Trio soit au complet. Ludwig était venu avec Feliciano, Elizabeta et Roderich et (M/n) avec Lovino. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde riait, chantait et dansait. On mangeait aussi un peu, mais, étrangement, (M/n) insistait auprès de son amant pour ne pas qu'il mange de trop. Lovino ne comprenait pas trop, mais ne se privait pas de désobéir à son petit-ami qu'il trouvait aujourd'hui, vraiment énervant.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de distribuer les cadeaux, les jumeaux furent plus que gâtés. Mais l'aîné des Italiens fut très peiné de ne rien recevoir de son amant qu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait rien acheté pour lui. Il ne le montra pas, mais le fait de penser que (M/n) ait pu oublier de lui offrir un cadeau alors qu'il en avait offert un à son cadet le mettait très en colère.

Lorsqu'il fut aux alentours de 18h, (M/n) se décida à partir préparait la petite fête qui aurait lieu chez lui. Il se rendit tout d'abord chez le traiteur qui lui avait confectionné une escalope milanaise de toute beauté et lui offrait même une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. (M/n) le remercia mille fois et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Tandis qu'il mettait à réchauffer les plats, il installa une belle nappe banche sur la table, disposa correctement les couverts et plaça au centre de la table un beau chandelier. Il installa une lumière tamisée dans la pièce avant de monter préparer leur chambre. Il changea les draps blancs pour un rouge bordeaux et recouvrit le lit et le sol de pétales de rose qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Puis il alluma, des dizaines de bougies dans la salle de bains. Il coulerait l'eau plus tard pour ne pas qu'elle se refroidisse. Enfin, il se revêtit d'une splendide robe rouge et de talons hauts avant de se maquiller légèrement. Cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme de s'habiller comme une fille, ayant des courbes plutôt féminines. Il savait que Lovino aimerait à coup sûr.

Il redescendit au salon, éteint le four, mais laissa les escalopes au chaud en attendant le principal concerné de cette petite fête. (M/n) regarda l'heure, il était presque 19 heures. Lovino ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. 5, 10, 20 minutes passèrent. Il n'était toujours pas là. Cela faisait une demi-heure que (M/n) attendait. Un peu déçu, le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur la table joliment décorée, mais s'empêcha de pleurer, au cas où Lovino rentrait d'un instant à l'autre.

…

1 heure plus tôt

Alors que Lovino parlait avec la belle hongroise, il vit du coin de l'œil la porte d'entrée se refermait sur (M/n). Une colère sourde gronda en lui. Non seulement cet idiot osait ne rien lui offrir, mais en plus, il se permettait de s'éclipser de sa fête d'anniversaire sans même prévenir qui que ce soit. Il était vraiment très en colère contre son amant. Pour la peine, il allait le bouder.

Même après que la fête se soit terminée et que la plupart des invités furent partis, Lovino demanda à Antonio s'il pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps, ce qui fut accepté par l'Espagnol avec joie.

Il était 19 heures et l'Italien ne comptait pas rentrer chez lui et (M/n) avant un bon moment.

3 heures plus tard

22 heures et demie avaient sonné lorsque Lovino inséra la clé dans la serrure de sa maison. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, ce qui le surprit le plus fut l'odeur parfumée qui régnait dans l'air, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre, pensant y trouver son amant endormi. Mais quand la porte fut ouverte, il eut un choc en trouvant le lit encore parfaitement fait, mais plus encore, ce qui le surpris était les pétales de rose un peu fanées qui traînait sur les draps et au sol.

Il allait voir dans la salle de bains, adjacente à leur chambre et un pincement au cœur le prit étrangement lorsqu'il découvrit la salle de bains toute parfumée de l'odeur des bougies presque toutes éteintes et à moitié consumée pour la plupart.

Il commençait doucement, mais sûrement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Précipitamment, il se rendit à l'étage inférieur. Il trouva dans le four de la cuisine, ce qui aurait été de délicieuses escalopes milanaises si elles étaient encore chaudes. Finalement, un nœud dans l'estomac, il entra dans le salon, et son cœur se serra atrocement lorsqu'il vit, la tête plongée dans ses bras posés sur une jolie table romantique, habillé d'une splendide robe rouge, son amant endormi.

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux lorsqu'enfin la réalité le frappa. Si (M/n) ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau à la fête, s'il s'était silencieusement éclipsé de cette dernière, c'était parce qu'il avait prévu une soirée en amoureux chez eux. Et lui, pauvre idiot qu'il était, avait tout gâché en décidant de ne pas rentrer à l'heure chez lui.

Il s'approcha doucement de son amant et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Lorsque (M/n) releva la tête, ce ne fut pas tant ses yeux bouffis de sommeil qui attirèrent l'attention de l'Italien, mais bien les traces d'anciennes larmes sur ses joues. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se resserra encore. Il tomba à genoux devant son amoureux et enfui son visage coupable sur les genoux de (M/n) tout en se mettant à sangloter doucement. Ce dernier, attendri, se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. L'Italien commença alors une litanie d'excuses et de mots tendres envers son aimé tout en s'insultant lui-même.

Le jeune homme avait déjà pardonné à Lovino, mais lui n'y parvenait pas encore. (M/n) lui prit finalement la main et le conduisit dans leur chambre. Il s'évertua à les déshabiller tous les deux, Lovino encore trop abattu pour faire le moindre mouvement, et il installa son amant dans leur lit avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Il lui murmura mille mots d'amour et de promesses pour le calmer et ils s'endormirent tous deux, dans l'optique de reporter leur moment en amoureux au lendemain.


	2. BEN Drowned x Male Reader

Ecoute ma voix ~ BEN Drowned x Male!Reader (Creepypasta)

Tu rentrais après une épuisante journée de travail, heureux de retrouver ton chez-toi. Tu te débarrassas à l'entrée de tes chaussures et ta veste. Sans plus attendre, tu t'écroulas sur ton canapé. Le simple fait d'être allongé te fit du bien.

Tu tournas ta tête sur le côté et aperçu ton IPod sur la table basse à côté du canapé. Tu l'attrapas donc et plaça les écouteurs dans tes oreilles. Tu l'allumas et la musique débuta. C'était « _Mein Gott_ » de Prusse dans Hetalia. Tu bougeais la tête au rythme entraînant du synthé.

La musique finit rapidement, mais la suivante ne démarra pas, ce qui te laissa quelque peu perplexe. Tu avais beau avancer dans la chanson, aucun son ne te vins.

Tu étais un peu énervé, tu te demandais ce qui n'allait pas avec ton IPod, mais au moment où tu allais le retirer, un bruit te parvint des tréfonds de tes écouteurs. Tu augmentas le son, mais il cela ne changea rien. Finalement, il devint de plus en plus clair et tu pus entendre une voix, même si tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle devint enfin plus claire et tu crus mal entendre en comprenant enfin ce qu'elle disait.

« J'ai envie de toi ! Trésor, rejoins-moi ! Bébé, je t'aime ! Oh oui, je t'aime ! Comme je te veux ! Mon ange ! Sois mien, mon amour ! Je t'aime ! Je veux te b*iser ! Laisse-moi te prendre, bébé !... »

Et cela continuait encore et encore. Tu avais les joues en feu. Ça, ce n'était certainement pas une chanson, encore moins une que tu aurais pu enregistrer. Mais plus tu entendais la voix, plus tu semblais la reconnaître. Elle ressemblait à celle de l'un de tes amis…

\- BEEEENNNN !

Tout à coup, BEN Drowned, petit elfe blond, apparu à côté du canapé. Il avait un air penaud sur le visage. Tu te levas, le surplombant de toute ta hauteur et tapas du pied, énervé.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

BEN haussa les épaules, les joues rouges comme la braise.

\- Je suis désolé, (M/n)…

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, BEN !

Il ne répondit, mais sa moue triste réussit à t'attendrir. Tu soupiras et te rassis sur le canapé. Tu attrapas la main de BEN et l'approchas de toi comme s'il était un enfant qui allait se faire gronder.

\- BEN, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Tu lui demandas gentiment.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que… que… je… je t-t'aime…

Tu le trouvas absolument adorable et tu voulus le prendre dans tes bras. Tu l'approchas davantage et le fis s'asseoir sur tes cuisses. Tu lui embrassas tendrement la joue. Il releva la tête, surpris.

\- Je t'aime aussi, BEN !


End file.
